In conventional, there has been widely known a non-stage transmission as a variable speed gear which can be always used in a high efficiency point of a power source and smoothly carries out a shift transmission. As a most prevail non-stage transmission, there is a structure which is constituted by a V-shaped belt and two pulleys having variable V-shaped grooves, and achieves a continuous change gear ratio by continuously changing a width of the V-shaped grooves. However, in the prior art mentioned above, an independent actuator (for hydraulic, motor) for changing the width of the variable V-shaped grooves of the pulley is required, it is hard to make the structure compact, and a high cost is required. Further, since a radius of curvature equal to or more than a certain level is required in the V-shaped belt, it is impossible to secure a large change gear ratio. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a non-stage transmission which does not require any independent actuator for shifting gear, has a small size and a low cost, and can secure a large change gear ratio, and a device having the non-stage transmission. In this case, the relation (change gear ratio)=(input side rotational speed)/(output side rotational speed) is established.